


Solar Boys [English Version]

by Lyre27



Series: The Angel of Peace and the Victorious One [8]
Category: Gameboys (Web Series 2020)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27
Summary: Under the heat of the sun, a friend can be found.✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦Where Cairo opened his world and met Gavreel with a smile that surpassed the sun.
Relationships: Gavreel Alarcon/Cairo Lazaro
Series: The Angel of Peace and the Victorious One [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006860
Kudos: 7
Collections: CaiReel Week 2020





	Solar Boys [English Version]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Solar Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467635) by [Lyre27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27). 



**First Part: Scenery**

Cairo was sitting in the back of their car that was slowly traversing the narrow and bumpy road to their village. His eyes were fixed on the scenery that was already engraved in his mind as he passed by it almost every day.

Their family is one of the affluent in their area. His parents wanted him and his siblings to learn in a private school, so they’re attending one in town instead of the small elementary school near their house.

As a result, Cairo did not know any children his age in their area. The truth was he understands his parents’ reasons for sending them to a much better school. He has many friends; but every time he comes home in the afternoon and sees other children playing basketball under the sun, he couldn’t help but feel sad.

**Second Part: Snacks**

At four o'clock in the afternoon, Leila called her children for a snack. As London and Paris hurriedly climbed down the stairs, Cairo walked slowly. His face that was previously always smiling every time the word snack is mentioned is currently serious. He sat quietly and looked at the food in front of him.

“Son? Do you have a problem?" Leila asked. She noticed earlier that her second child had not spoken.

Cairo smiled. "Nothing, Mommy." He grabbed the sandwich and started eating. His eyes were staring out the window and were deep in thought.

Leila nodded, obviously disbelieving but unwilling to force the child to speak. She looked at her other children. "Have you finished your homework?"

**Third Part: Favorite**

Arthur sat down next to his son who was currently sitting on the bamboo chair on their balcony. The soft music coming from the radio sounded lonely because the person who usually sang along before is currently ignoring it. “Your mom said that you’re sad. Do you have a problem, son? ”

Cairo did not speak for a long time. "Daddy, why can't we play basketball with other kids from around here?"

Arthur was surprised. "Is that what you think, Cairo?"

Cairo nodded.

Arthur put his arm around the child and hugged him tightly. "We’re not forbidding you to play with them, Cairo. Your older brother does have friends here. As far as I know, he always leaves at 4:30 PM to go out and play.”

Cairo looked at his father. "Why don't I know this?"

Arthur smiled. "Maybe because you prefer to play on the computer after you do your homework." Arthur stroked his favorite son's hair. “If you want to make friends, you have to introduce yourself to them. Go with your brother tomorrow, and I am sure you will make many friends. All right, go to sleep. You still need to get up early tomorrow,” he said while standing up.

**Fourth Part: Threw**

Gavreel hurried into his room and threw his bag on the bed. He was about to run out of the house again when he saw his Grandma Cora coming from the kitchen.

He scratched his head as he approached it. "Mano po, Lola."* He took his grandmother's hand and brought it to his forehead. 

* ** _Mano po_ ** _literally translates to [your] hand please as the greeting initiates the gesture of touching the back of the hand of an elderly lightly on one’s forehead (Wikipedia)_ . _It’s a sign of respect._ **_Lola_ ** _means Grandmother._

"Are you leaving again without even letting me know?" Cora asked.

Gavreel smiled. "I'm just excited to play with my friends."

“Excited? You've been together all day at school. Aren't you tired of each other?” Cora asked her grandson jokingly.

Gavreel laughed. "That's different!"

“Before you leave, eat a snack first. I cooked your favorite! ”

**Fifth Part: Friend**

When Gavreel arrived at the basketball court near the main road to their village, his friends were already playing. He approached one of them and snatched the basketball from its holder. “No fair! Why did you start without me?”

“We did! But it took a long time before you arrived!” shouted one of his friends. “By the way, this is Cairo. He took your place because you’re so slow!” He Introduced the man Gavreel stole the ball from.

Gavreel looked at the man frowning at him. "I'm sorry and I stole the ball from you," he said while smiling. “Are you from here? Why does it seem like it’s the first time that I saw you? ”

He let out a sigh. “No. I live in the big house. ”

“Ah! You are one of London's brothers! We are neighbors then!” Gavreel said. “It’s the first time you came out of your house. Will you be here daily from now on? You can join us! ”

Cairo couldn't help but stare at Gavreel. He was upset when someone stole the ball from him. He was even more annoyed when the man in front of him started complaining. But before he could utter bad words, the other person already apologized. Now he’s making good friends with him. He did not know what to do, so he nodded his head. 

Gavreel smiled broadly. “Then let's be friends from now on! My name is Gavreel. But you can call me Gav!” He turned his gaze towards his friends. "Let's play. We only have a few hours left, and it will be night again! ”

They laughed. "It's your fault because you came late!" They walked closer towards the hoop. Cairo was left in his position. His gaze chased after them.

Gavreel looked back. “Cairo! Let's go!"

Cairo smiled and ran closer to his new friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading. I just want to say more about how I came up with Solar Boys. The idea came from this video of Kokoy and Elijah on Kokoy's YT channel: https://youtu.be/6UmvQprwcC0 However, most of what was written was based on my experience when I was a kid living in the Philippines. It might seem weird for parents to let their kids play outside without supervision, but if you're living in a village, everyone knows each other. If something happens, it will reach everyone's ears fast.


End file.
